Damon Y El Jodido País De Las Maravillas
by SabriiWitch
Summary: Damon se encuentra siguiendo un conejo blanco parlante hasta un agujero cerca de un árbol. Pero nunca pensó que se iba a quedar atrapado en el jodido mundo de fantasía que había visto en una estúpida película infantil con Elena. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons.
1. En la madriguera del conejo

**Titulo** **:** "Damon y el jodido pais de las maravillas".

 **Autor:** SabriiWitch

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** Damon

 **Argumento:**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto, si no sería considerado un plagio.

En la madriguera del conejo

.

.

.

Damon se encontraba recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol en el patio de la mansión Salvatore. Estaba aburrido de ver a todos seguir llorando por la pérdida de Elena, y ver como Bonnie se apiadaba de él. No es que no le doliera haber perdido a Elena, cada vez que pensaba en Elena era como un fierro ardiente penetrando su pecho. Su solo recuerdo dejaba un agujero en su pecho que no podía rellenar con nada.

Pero estaba tranquilo, porque sabía que no estaba muerta, que solo estaba dormida. Era como su propia Blancanieves, pero sin el estúpido príncipe que la despierte antes de tiempo. Él no era el príncipe, y Elena no se iba a despertar con el beso de amor verdadero, solo se iba a despertar después de que Bonnie viviera su hermosa y larga vida.

Entonces lo único que le quedaba era esperar y sobrellevar el dolor de no tener a Elena por unos 80 años.

Seguía escuchando como en la mansión se seguían lamentando, así que para no seguir viendo como todos lo miraban con ojos de compasión por su pedida, pensó que lo mejor era quedarse recostado ahí donde se encontraba y tal vez tomar un pequeño sueñito.

Al momento que cerró los ojos, siento que a su lado se encontraba alguien. Abrió los ojos y ya estaba a punto de decirle algo nada cortes a la persona que osaba molestarlo cuando lo que vio no fue ni su hermanito y a la brujita.

No.

Lo que vio fue un conejo tan blanco como la nieve, vestido con un traje y un reloj colgando de su bolsillo izquierdo.

Que mierda.

Damon se levantó sorprendido de donde estaba al ver que el conejo tomaba el reloj y con voz clara decía: ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! Y se retiraba saltando lejos de él.

Okay, pensó Damon, ya me he vuelto loco.

Listo.

Miro como se alejaba cada vez más el conejo repitiendo siempre lo mismo: que iba a llegar tarde. Damon pensó que estaba soñando, pero cuando cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo y los volvió a abrir, el conejo seguía saltando lejos de su alcance.

Movido por una curiosidad que ni el mismo Damon podía explicar, salió tras el conejo. Total lo más interesante que tenía por hacer era entrar a la mansión, seguir bebiendo Borbón y seguir sufriendo en silencio por la pérdida de su amada. Cuando pudo llegar hasta el conejo vi con desconcierto que este saltaba hacia un pozo cerca de un árbol y desaparecía.

Se paró en el borde de lo que se podía decir la madriguera del conejo y miro para abajo, lo único que vio fue oscuridad, parecía que no tenía fondo. Del conejo ni noticias.

Se replanteo en volver a la mansión y bromear con lo que le acababa de pasar con Stefan, podría bromear en decirle que los animales que asesinaba hablaban y que tal vez la revolución con la que él tanto lo molestaba estaba ya en su auge y que venía a por él.

Pero no, la curiosidad que lo movió a seguir el conejo, le hizo pensar que lo mejor era seguirlo hasta el final, y eso significaba saltar a la madriguera. Antes de arrepentirse, Damon no pensó y salto a la oscuridad.

Sabía antes de saltar que era una mala idea.

Se encontraba en una caída que no tenía fin. Al principio, la madriguera del conejo se extendía en línea recta como un túnel, y después torció bruscamente hacia abajo. Damon se arrepintió de haber saltado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se encontraba cayendo por lo que parecía un pozo muy profundo.

O el pozo era verdaderamente profundo, o él caía muy despacio, porque Damon, mientras descendía tiempo sobrado para mirar a su alrededor y para preguntarse qué iba a pasar después. Primero, intentó mirar hacia abajo y ver donde iría a parar, pero estaba todo demasiado oscuro para distinguir nada. Después miro hacia las paredes del pozo y observó que estaban cubiertos de armarios y estantes para libros: aquí y allá vio mapas y cuadros, colgados de clavos.

Que mierda.

Damon se encontró muy desorientado y seguía machacando en la mente que lo que le estaba pasando no podía ser real. Nada tenía sentido, pero lo que más le resultaba escalofriante era que tenía un vago recuerdo de que esto lo había visto en otro lado. Antes de que se exprimiera los sesos pensando de donde le parecía familiar, de pronto sintió que había caído sobre un montón de hojas secas. A caída había terminado.

No sufrió el mínimo daño, y se levantó de un salto. Miró hacia arriba, pero estaba oscuro. Ante él se abría otro largo pasadizo, y alcanzó a ver en él al mayor de sus problemas. Al jodido conejo blanco, alejándose a toda prisa. No había momento que perder, y Damon, sin vacilar, echó a correr y llego justo a tiempo para oírle, mientras doblaba un recodo: ¡Válgame mis orejas y bigotes, qué tarde se me está haciendo!

Porque un conejo llegaría tarde, jodido Dios. Es solo un estúpido animal. Un estúpido animal que él estaba siguiendo. No sé quién era más estúpido en esta situación: él o el conejo.

Iba casi pisándole los talones pero, cuando dobló a su vez el recodo, no vio al conejo por ningún parte. Se encontró en un vestíbulo amplio y bajo, iluminado por una hilera de lámparas que colgaban del techo.

Genial. Había perdido al jodido conejo.

Había puertas alrededor de todo el vestíbulo, pero todas estaban cerradas con llave, y cuando Damon hubo dado la vuelta, bajando por un lado y subiendo por el otro, probando todas las puertas, se dirigió bastante enfadado al centro de la habitación y se preguntó cómo carajos se las arreglaría para salir de allí.

De repente se encontró ante una mesita de tres patas, toda de cristal macizo. No había nada sobre ella, salvo una diminuta llave de oro, y lo primero que hizo fue probar la llave en todas las puertas, pero o las cerraduras eran demasiado grandes o la llave era jodidamente pequeña. Sin embargo, al dar la vuelta por segunda vez, descubrió una cortinilla que no había visto antes, y detrás había una puertecita de unos dos palmos de alturas. Se arrodillo en el piso y probó la llave en la cerradura y vio que la llave ajustaba bien.

Damon desconcertado miro la puertecita con familiaridad y a la mente le vino una película infantil que había visto con Elena un día de lluvia aburridos.

"Alicia y el país de las maravillas"

Damon sobresaltado se levantó y solo escucho como su grito se perdía en la soledad del vestíbulo.

Como mierda llegue aquí. Y solo le respondió el silencio.

* * *

Hola... bueno esto seria el primer capitulo de esta mini historia que voy a subir para el desafió. Espero que les guste y dejen un comentario.

Me base mas en el libro con este capitulo, pero es casi igual que la película.

Si hay algún error díganmelo en algún comentario... Seguro se me paso algo, soy media despistada :)

Bueno dejo de hablar y me retiro...

Nos vemos. Beso. SabriiWitch.


	2. De botellitas y pastelitos

De botellitas y pastelitos

.

.

.

Bien estoy jodido.

¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?

La película, Damon la película. Damon trataba de recordar la película para ver cómo iba a salir del embrollo donde se había metido él solito. Tratando que no le ganara el sentimiento de enojo, recordó que la chiquilla rubia abría una puertecita y entraba por ahí al mundo colorido que había del otro lado.

Observo la llave que tenía sujeta a la mano y se arrodillo de nuevo en la puertecita, metió la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió en un simple ¡clik! Se encontró con que daba a un estrecho pasadizo, no más ancho que una ratonera. Se acercó más al hueco que dejaba la puerta, y al otro lado del pasadizo vio el jardín más maravilloso que podía imaginar.

¡Que ganas tenia de salir de y de pasear entre aquellos macizos de flores multicolores y aquellas frescas fuentes! Pensó con sarcasmo.

Bien, para salir y volver a su mansión tenía que pasar por esa puerta, pero como cojones iba a pasar si no le cabía ni el pie por ahí.

Piensa Damon, piensa, como hacia la rubita de la película para pasar por ahí. Volvió a la mesa para ver si había pasado de largo algo y sobre esta encuentra una botellita con una etiqueta que dice "bébeme" en letras grandes.

¡Eso! La rubita bebe de la botellita y agranda su tamaño, ¿o se achicaba? ¡Da igual! Tenía que tomarse esa botellita. Le saco el tapón a la botella y probo un sorbo, sabia a tarta de cerezas, caramelo y tostadas calientes con mantequilla. No es tan desagradable, pensó Damon.

Damon sintió un tirón y vio como todo a su alrededor se agrandaba. Y así era, en efecto: ahora media solo veinticinco centímetros. Bien ahora puedo pasar por esa puerta y volver a mi jodido hogar.

Antes de recorrer el recorrido hasta la puerta, su mirada se posó en una cajita de cristal que había debajo de la mesa. La abrió y encontró dentro un diminuto pastelillo, en que se leía la palabra "cómeme". ¡Aja! Pensó Damon, si la botella me achico, este debe ser el pastelito que se come la chiquilla para crecer. Se lo guardo en el bolsillo y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta.

Cuando llego miro el pasadizo, tomo un respiro y entro. Mientras caminaba y empezaba a ver la luz que daba el jardín pensó con sarcasmo:

¡Comienza la aventura! Wiii.

* * *

Si lo se es corto. Y si tarde un poco en subir!

Pero tuve unos contratiempos, lo siento.

La historia es cortita, y los capítulos tal ves sean cortitos. No tan cortito como este. Prometo que los otros serán mas largo :)

Bien me cayo. Si se me paso algo Digamenlo en los comentarios

Beso. SabriiWitch.


End file.
